Stargate The Khephir-Tau'ri-Jaffa-Lucian Galactic War
by SithDan
Summary: It has been over 30 years since the Ammon Imperial war and the Milky Way Galaxy Galactic Nations: The Tau'ri Federation Republic, The Free Jaffa Nation and the Lucian Alliance Republic have Been at Peace; However an old unexpected threat is Coming that will Challenge the Tau'ri Federation Republic, Free Jaffa Nation and the Lucian Alliance Republic.
1. Rememberance and Progress

**_Please note All characters and Rights of the Stargate Franchise belong to the Brad Wright, Jonathan Glassner, Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich._**

Remembrance and Progress

The years is now March 22, 2172 and the Milky Way Galaxy Galactic Nations are doing well and have Enjoyed more than 39 years of Galactic Peace since the Ammon Imperial Galactic War. The Milky Way Galaxy Galactic Nations have continued to develop their Galactic Civilization's Infrastructure (Housing, Road, Stores, factories, Hospitals etc..) across all their Galactic Civilization's Territory's for their Galactic citizens to Prosper.

The Milky Way Galaxy Nation: The Tau'ri Galactic Federation Republic have designed their Next Generation of Warships to defend their Galactic Nation from any possible Interstellar threat like the Jaffa Nation Republic or the L.A.R. They have designed their Next generation defense systems Capital ship shield generation technology and weapons Technology to defend their Galactic Nation.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic has colonized a total of 7 more planets in their Main Galactic Territory in 2172 for a total of 305 planets that they Colonized or Joined the Federation Republic increasing the amount of Territory that the Tau'ri Federation now controls. The Tau'ri Federation Republic order all the Planets under their Control or Protect to each have an Intergalactic Transmitter to contact the Tau'ri Fleet or Earth if they were surprise attack or about monthly news about the Planet. The Federation territory expanded 6,100 light years in diameter around it's Galactic Capital star system: Earth in the Year 2172.

In the year 2146 The Tau'ri Galactic Federation Republic Government decided to reformed their Government on how to deal with their Colonies and star systems under them protect reach a servant population size and wanted some since of Independent and to have their own Planetary Government and Economy in the Tau'ri Federation Republic. The Tau'ri Federation Republic Reformed their Representative system by instead of have a single star system represented they decided to divide the have Star systems be represented by a Galactic Sector which included their Star system(s). The Tau'ri Federation Republic star systems would be divided into 225 Galactic Sectors each represented by a Galactic Senator with a Galactic Sector to represent the Star systems and their Civilian populations. They would keep their Government of law of when a star system that has Joined as a New Tau'ri Federation Colony or that they themselves have colonized under their control and influence that went their Planetary Population reaches over 25 million people in the Tau'ri Federation Republic's Galactic territory they have the option to Join the Tau'ri Federation Republic Sector to representing them in the Tau'ri Federation Republic Galactic Government.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic and their Colonies in their Galactic Territory population grown dramatically. The Federation colonies population grew from 570 million-798 million in 2138 to over 2.907 Billion-4.069 Billion people living in all the Tau'ri Federation's colonies by the year 2172. The Tau'ri Federation and their New or Developing colonies have been continuing to develop all their Galactic Colonies and Sectors with more moderate amounts of Infrastructure (Housing, Road, Stores, factories, Hospitals etc..) across all their Galactic Colonies and Sectors in their Galactic Territory to keep up with their rapidly growing populations supply and Demands.

On November 8, 2164, one of the Tau'ri Federation Republic's Famous War heroes: Jonathan "Jack" J. O'Neill passed away from Heart failure at age 213(Jack O'Neill was not born with the L.E. scrum; when the L.E. scrum (In 2053) was add into his body he was 101 years and about 49 years (In 2102) before his body began to age natural.). The Tau'ri Federation Republic government and civilians paid their respects to one of their most Famous Heroes that keep the Civilization save from The Goa'uld Empire, Replicators, The Ori, Lucian Alliance and tried to keep them save in The Ammon Lucian Empire.

The Tau'ri Federation decided on December 1, 2164 to begin Construction on a Tau'ri Galactic National Monument Memorial to Remember and Honor one of their Famous War Heroes: Jack O'Neill for his Military service and Protecting the Tau'ri Federation Republic Civilization from destruction in 5 Galactic Wars. The Construction of the Jonathan "Jack" J. O'Neill would be completed in 2172 and open to the Galactic Public to visit.

The date is now June 24, 2168 the Tau'ri Federation Scientist and engineers can upgrade their Starship Asgard Power core to boost more power to their Shield Generation Technology, Weapon systems, and Hyper Dive Technology thanks to studying the Asgard Database on how to update the Asgard Power Core. They have upgraded their Holographic Technology and invented the 3rd Generation android robot servant to help the Tau'ri people.

The Updated Power Core give the Tau'ri Shield Generation technology to create shields that could take a little more than 6 ½ hours 10% more of Bombardment from Wraith Hive's energy blast weapons or around an hour and 52 minutes or 525 Naquadah Enhanced anti-starship cruise missiles bombardment from Anti-Starship cruise missiles before Failing. The Power Core increases the power to the Tau'ri ship weapon systems by about a 25% Power boost. The Hype Dive on their Ships got a 10% boost meaning that a Tau'ri ship could travel to the Pegasus Galaxy in a little more than 5 ½ days.

In the year 2164 the Federation Republic engineers designed the 6th generation space Fighter interceptor for their Galactic ships to use to defend their ship from enemy fighters or attack an enemy Capital ship. The space Fighter interceptor is called: The F-302F Heavy-combat-fighter-interceptor and is a little bigger than the F-302E's. They are about 22.35717 meters in Length, 41.63368 meters in width and 41.63368 meters in Height/depth. The Fighter has 2 Pilots (the Pilot and Co-Pilot) to pilot the F-302F. The F-302D has the Same Engine unit(s) as the F-302E. The F-302F armaments were: 8 wing-mounted Railguns*and 8 wing-mounted G.L.R.S. missiles.

For the defense systems of F-302E's it would have a miniature shield generator to generate shields to protect it fighter from enemy Fighters. The scientist's and engineer's that designed the miniature shield generator said that its shields could take about 19 Energy blasted from a Death-glider, a Wraith Dart or 5 Jaffa Nation G.L.R.S. missile impacts before the shields failed and the Fighter was Vulnerable to enemy fire. However, the shields can't strong enough to withstand an Enemy Capital ship energy weapon blast because the blasts are so much more powerful.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic decided to decommissioned all the F-302D's in their Galactic bases and fleets Because the F-302D Fighter was out of date and that they had more powerful and improved visions of the Fighters being the F-302E's and the new F-302F's to take on the any other Alien that could threat the way of life of the Tau'ri. The Federation all their Industrial sections that were constructing military equipment to being massive producing F-302F's for their Galactic Capital ships to use to defend their ship from enemy fighters or attack an enemy Capital ship.

In the year 2165 the Tau'ri Scientists and Engineers have improved their Holographic Projector Communicator system or the H.P.C.S for Short. The Scientists and engineers were now able to create a Holographic Image for 15 days and a little than 9 ½ hours before the Holographic Matrix in the H.P.C.S. burned out. The scientists and engineers give the improved holographic technology to the Federation Republic to use for communications but they warrant not to use the H.P.C.S for no them then 15 days to let the system cool down after using it and not risk the system to burn out.

In that same year, the Scientist and engineers improved on the handheld Holographic Projector communicator or H.H.P.C. for short. This other vision of the H.P.C.S. systems could only create a smaller vision of the Person that was communicating to the person for a week and little more than 16 ½ until it needed time to cool off or it could burn out. They give the improved H.H.P.C. to the a few Companies in the Federation Republic for them to start selling for the Public to use to communicate with other each across a town, city or even across the planet not interstellar because it was too far of a distance.

In the same year, the Tau'ri designed their 3rd Generation Destroyer class to slowly replace the BZ-301B Class. The name of this new Class is the Daniel Jackson* Class or the BZ-301C class. The federation Engineers said that it would take nearly 5 years to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BZ-301C has the most Advanced Weapons obtained from their Alien Allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as the BZ-301C. The BZ-301C is about 1498.2 meters in length, 299.695 meters in width and 522.06 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 1,498 crew members to maintain the ships systems and can hold up to 3,746 passengers to travel to another Planet or to another galaxy.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 240 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BX-301B has 13 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 480 missile Tubes to launch 4,800 A.F.S.H. missiles, 2,400 Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BZ-301B classes except for that it is a little Bigger since the BZ-301C class was built as a warship class like the BZ-301B's.

The ship has 24 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BZ-301B has 3 hangers inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship. The 2 hangers are near the Outer edge of the Ship at the Rear of the Ship and the other one at the mid ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 89 Tau'ri Fighters and 46 bombers in both hangers. The Federation Republic order 25 BZ-301C's to be built as soon as possible.

In the year 2166 the Tau'ri designed their 3rd generation Galactic Science vessel class to explore the Universe in more detail than just going thought the Stargate. The Name of the New Class is the Harry Daniel class or the BX-301C class. The federation engineers said that it would take a little more than 3 ½ years to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BX-301C has the most advanced weapons obtained from their Alien allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as the BC-304C. The BX-301 is about 1,100 meters in length, 391.875 meters in width and 385.341 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 1,100 crew members to maintain the ships systems and can hold up to 2,750 passengers of scientists who were exploring the universe.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 88 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BX-301 only had 2 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 33 missile Tubes to launch 99 A.F.S.H. missiles, 33 Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BC-304 class but small since the BX-301 class was built as a science vessel and not a Warship like the BC-304C's.

The ship has 11 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BX-301 has a single hanger inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship. The hanger is near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 30 Tau'ri Fighters in both hangers. The Federation Republic order 35 BX-301's to be built as soon as possible.

In that same year, the Tau'ri designed their new 5th Generation Battleship Cruiser class to slowly replace the BC-304D class. The name of this new Class is the Steven Caldwell Class* or the BC-304E class. The federation Engineers said that it would take 5 years to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. The BC-304E has the most Advanced Weapons obtained from their Alien Allies. The ships design was like a Hybrid Design from both Ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri ship design as the BC-304D. The BC-304E is about 1240.9375 meters in length, 248.127 meters in width and 435.259 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 1,241 crew members to maintain the ships systems and can hold up to 3,102 passengers to travel to other Planets or to another galaxy.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 198 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BC-304E has 12 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat. The ship has 100 missile Tubes to launch 1000 A.F.S.H. missiles, 500 Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BC-304D class except for that it is bigger since the BC-304E class was built as a warship class like the BC-304D's.

The ship has 21 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BC-304D has 4 hangers inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship. The 2 hangers are near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship and at the other 2 hangers on the outer edge of the ship at the rear of the ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304D class and could hold 89 Tau'ri Fighters and 45 Tau'ri Bombers in all its hangers. The Federation Republic order 35 BC-304C's to be built as soon as possible.

In the year 2167 the Tau'ri Federation have design other a New Spacecraft Cruiser Carrier class to replace the BC-305C Class called The Russel Chapman* or the BC-305D class. The Federation engineers said that it could take a little more than 6 ½ years to build one with just one Galactic Shipyard. This Spacecraft Carrier Cruiser has the most advanced weapon systems Obtained from their Alien Allies. The BC-305D was another hybrid design from both ancient warship designs and pasted Tau'ri Ship design as the BC-305C. The BC-305D is about 2250 meters in length, 450 meters in width and 789.375 meters in height/depth. The Ship could have a crew of 2,250 crew members to maintain the ships systems and can hold up to 5,625 passengers to transport people to other planets or to other Galaxies.

The weapons systems of the new Class were improved. The ship has 360 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it. The BC-305D had 22 Asgard beaming weapons on board to use in Ship to ship combat then the BC-304B class did. The ship has 180 missile Tubes to launch 1800 A.F.S.H. missiles, 600 Anti-starship Missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory and the BC-305C's but bigger for more armaments.

They add to the ship 41 Plasma Cannons on it to use in ship to ship combat. The BC-305D had 10 hangers of the carrier were inside the main frame on the Port and Starboard sides of the Ship. 5 hangers were on the starboard: 3 hangers near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship, and 2 hangers near out edge of the rear of the Ship. The other 5 hangers were on the port side: 3 hangers near the Outer edge of the Ship at mid ship, and 2 hangers near out edge of the rear of the Ship. The hangers were the same size as the BC-304B class and could hold 270 Tau'ri Fighters and 135 Tau'ri Bombers all its hangers. The Federation Republic order 15 BC-305D's to be built as soon as possible.

In that same year, the Tau'ri Federation scientists and engineers have design the 3rd generation A.I. android servant Robot or the A.S.R. for short to help the Tau'ri People. The scientists and engineers said that it would take a year to build 1 A.S.R. in a Single assemble Factory to but ready for service to the households that ordered an A.S.R. to help their family. The Tau'ri Federation Republic Government decided to go to Galactic Wide Product of the A.S.R. because they knew that there would be a huge demand for this type of Robot. Now it would take only about 2 days to build a single A.S.R. to be ready for service to the families that ordered an A.S.R. to help their family; by the year 2175 there is a single A.S.R. with every Tau'ri family.

In early 2168, the Tau'ri Federation scientists and engineers have designed the 5th generation Galactic long range air-to-air and Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. The 5th generation G.L.R.S. missile as a Slightly More Powerful Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters like the Free Jaffa Nation's next generation Jaffa Fighter defensive shields; which they said in theory that Naquadah warhead is powerful enough to weaken the Jaffa Fighters shields by 50%. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype all their Planetary Governments to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the Tau'ri.

The Jaffa Nation (Later the Jaffa Nation Republic)

The Milky Way Galaxy Nation: The Jaffa Nation Republic, have prospered over the years since the conclusion of the Ammon Imperial Galactic War in 2133. All Planets with Stargates in their Galactic Territory were continuing to provide food, medicines, and raw building materials for their Galactic civilization into the future. Their population went from 21.6 Billion people living in their territory in 2133 to over 110.16 billion people living in their territory in 2172. The Jaffa nation have continued to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure (Housing, Road, Stores, factories, Hospitals etc..) across all their star systems and planets with Stargates in their Galactic Territory to keep up with their rapidly growing star systems and planets populations supply and demand.

On December 23, 2148, one of the Free Jaffa Nation's Famous War heroes and Leaders: Teal'c passed away from Heart failure at age 249 to the Galactic Public. (In Secret and know only to his Family and a few Most trusted friends his Real age that being 306 years old went he passed away. he told them about the time went him and Friends(Members of SG-1) were stuck in a Time Dilation Field(In Stargate SG-1 Season 10 Episode 20 "Unending") and had aged 56 years until he and his friends were to get out of the Time Dilation Field and back to Normal time) The Free Jaffa Nation High council, government and civilians paid their respects to one of their most Famous War heroes and one of the Founder Fathers of Jaffa Rebellion and help form the Free Jaffa Nation and keeping their Civilization save from The Goa'uld Empire, Replicators, The Ori, Lucian Alliance and The Ammon Lucian Empire.

The Free Jaffa Nation High council decided on February 12, 2149 to begin Construction on a Jaffa Galactic National Monument Memorial to Remember and Honor one of their Famous War Heroes and Leaders: Teal'c for his Military service and Protecting the Free Jaffa Nation civilization from destruction in 5 Galactic Wars. The Construction of the Teal'c Memorial would be completed in 2153 and open to the Galactic Public to visit.

In 2149, after over 137 years since the Formation of the Free Jaffa Nation and the Jaffa High council there has being growing tension between the Jaffa High Council and the Growing star systems of Jaffa civilians in their Galactic Nation calling for a more Representing Representatives in their Galactic Government to Represent them and their growing Interests and Problems. Finally, in 2149 the Tension boiled over and Jaffa Civilians became massive Protests and Boycotts to Put Pressure on the Jaffa High Council for a more Representative Government. The Jaffa High Council at 1st Ignored the Massive Protests and Boycotts, however went the massive Protestors got their hands and some Free Jaffa Nation warships and Blockade and cut off all the Free Jaffa Nation Supply Planets to Provide Food, Medicines, and Raw building materials the Jaffa High council acted.

the Jaffa High council decided to take the Diplomat Route and to give into Public Pressure and to begin Negotiations with the Protestors leaders that wanted more Representing Representatives in their Galactic Government to Represent them and their Growing Interests and Problems; Instead of the taking the More Aggressive Military Route the would take action and crush the Protest movement by arresting and Executing Key Protest leaders that could lead to the Protest growing Further and begin to Erupt into a Massive Jaffa Nation Civil War.

As the Negotiations between the Protectors Leaders and the Jaffa High Council continue the Jaffa Nation had a massive overhaul of their Political system. 1st, the Jaffa Nation High council and the Protest leaders agree to have a type of Galactic Constitution as a Basic Foundation of their Newly Reformed Galactic Government. They Jaffa Nation High council asked the Tau'ri Galactic Federation Republic for advice and some help in Forming their first Galactic Constitution. The Tau'ri Federation agreed and give the Jaffa Nation High Council a copy of their Galactic Constitution to have basic to form their own Galactic Constitution to have as a foundation.

On August 29, 2150, Free Jaffa Nation Have Complete their Galactic Constitution* and have renamed their Galactic government The Jaffa Nation Republic. 2nd, The Jaffa Nation Republic would still have their Jaffa Nation Council that would make the Quick Decisions for the Jaffa Nation Republic, like if the Jaffa Nation Republic was suddenly attack by an Alien Race that might try to Exterminate them and take their Galactic Civilization Resources then the Jaffa High Council Could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.

However, The Jaffa Nation Republic would have a main galactic governing body called the Jaffa senate that would have 275 senators (1 senator to Represent each Galactic Sector Equally.) to Represent of all the Jaffa Nation Republic Galactic Sectors. the Jaffa senate would to do the incredible long and complex decisions that would affect the Future or the Galactic Nation like New Galactic Nation Laws, the organization the supply of the Jaffa Nation Republic's Galactic Natural Resources, to determine How large the Jaffa Nation Republic Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War.

When the Free Jaffa Nation received News that the Tau'ri Know as Jack O'Neill has passed away on December 1, 2164; they mourned for the Death of Jack O'Neill because he Help with the Formation of The Jafffa Rebellion and later the Free Jaffa Nation over 169 years ago and have helped in dealing with the Goa'uld by Invented New Technology to deal with the another Goa'uld System lord armies like Anubis Super-soldier army of Kull to the Tau'ri or the Orak to the Jaffa Rebellion and later the Free Jaffa Nation.

On September 12, 2170, another one of the Free Jaffa Nation's Famous War heroes and Leaders: Bra'tac passed away from Heart failure at age 306. The Jaffa Nation Republic High council, government and civilians paid their respects to another one of their most Famous Heroes and one of the Founder Fathers of Jaffa Rebellion and help form the Jaffa Nation Republic and keeping their Civilization save from The Goa'uld Empire, Replicators, The Ori, Lucian Alliance and The Ammon Lucian Empire.

The Jaffa Nation Republic High council decided on November 21, 2171 to begin Construction on a Jaffa Galactic National Monument Memorial to Remember and Honor one of their Famous War Heroes and Leaders: Bra'tac for his Military service and Protecting the Free Jaffa Nation civilization from destruction in 5 Galactic Wars. The Construction of the Bra'tac would be completed by 2175 and open to the Galactic Public to visit.

Along with their Long-Term Galactic Ally: the Tau'ri Federation Republic; The Jaffa Nation Republic have designed their Next Generation of warships to defend their Galactic Nation from any possible Interstellar threat like the Tau'ri Federation or the L.A.R. they have designed their next generation Capital ship shield generation technology and weapons Technology to defend their Galactic Nation.

In the year 2165 the Jaffa scientists and Engineers designed a New Gou'ald shield generator to produce more powerful defensive shields for their ships. The New Shield Generator could generate Defensive shields 166% stronger to take more of a pounding meaning that it would take 25 direct hits of Naquadah Anti-starship missiles to bring down their shields. The Jaffa High council ordered all present Warships that are in Service, being repaired, or being built to have the New Gou'ald Shield generator installed in all of them.

In that same year, the Jaffa Nation and scientists and engineers design their 3rd Generation Ship-to-ship Cannon system to replace the their 2nd Generation ship-to-ship cannon system. The Cannon was ½ xs more powerful them their precise ship cannon systems and could fire at a faster rate to drain an enemy Capital ship shields strength faster and destroy the enemy Capital ship.

In the year 2166 the Jaffa engineers have designed their 3rd Generation Jaffa Fighter. The fighter is 28 meters in length, 46 meters in width and 13 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa fighter Engine units were a Sub-light engine, a Jet engine for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The Jaffa Fighter has 4 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters and 4 wing-mounted G.L.R.S. Missiles.

The 3rd generation Jaffa Fighter has a slightly more powerful miniature Goa'uld shield generator that can generate powerful enough shields that can take 4 staff cannon hits or 4 G.L.R.S. before failing and making the Jaffa fighter valuable to enemy fire. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered as many 3rd generation Jaffa Fighters to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighters or bombers in their Territory.

In year 2167 the Jaffa Nation Scientists and engineers designed their 3rd Generation Jaffa Destroyer to slowly replace their 2nd Generation Destroyers. The ship is 875 meters in length, 271 meters in width, 146 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa Engineers said it would take a little more than 2 ½ years to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 469 to maintain the ships systems and can carry 2,344 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Destroyers were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation Republic. The Ship has 39 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 94 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, and 88 Missile Tubes to launch over 880 Jaffa Design Anti-space-fighter and bomber Missiles, and 440 Anti-starship Missiles. The destroyers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 10 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 156 Death Gliders, 39 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 15 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered 100 3rd generation Jaffa Destroyers to be produced to slowly replace the 2nd-Generation Jaffa destroyers as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the same year, the Jaffa engineers designed their 3rd generation Jaffa Battleship to slowly replace their 2nd generation Battleships. The ship is 2,030 meters in length, 595 meters in width, and 297.5 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa Engineers said it would take a little more than 4 ½ years to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. The ships design is like the Jaffa Destroyer design. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 875 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 4,351 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Jaffa Battleships were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 73 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 175 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The Battleships' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 28 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 254 Death Gliders, 64 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 25 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Jaffa Nation Republic High Council ordered 75 3rd generation Jaffa Battleships to be produced to slowly replace the 2nd Generation Jaffa battleship as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2168 the Jaffa engineers designed the 3rd Generation Jaffa super carrier to slowly replace the 1st generation super Carriers. The ship is 2,479 meters in length, 715 meters in width, 385 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa engineers said it would take 6 years and a little more than 1 ½ months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. The designs were like the 1st generation Jaffa destroyer designs. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 1,168 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 5,844 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Jaffa Super carrier were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 12 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 233 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The carriers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 35 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 393 Death Gliders, 99 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 40 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Jaffa Nation High Council ordered over 40 Jaffa Carriers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the same year, the Jaffa Scientists and Engineers have designed their 5th Generation Galactic long range air-to-Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. the G.L.R.S. missile as a slightly more powerful Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters, like the Tau'ri Federation. they wanted to test their 5th Generation G.L.R.S. by asked the Tau'ri federation to borrow one of their Galactic fighters to test their fighters shield generation technology against their next Generation G.L.R.S. missile.

The Tau'ri Federation agreed and give the Jaffa Nation one of their Galactic Fighters to test their theory about the power of the G.L.R.S missile. as they fired the G.L.R.S. missile and it impacted the Tau'ri Galactic fighter shield they saw the Results and saw that it's shields that could be weakened by 25%. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype the Free Jaffa Nation Government to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the Free Jaffa Nation. they decided to install on their Jaffa Fighter 4 G.L.R.S. missiles to defend against any interstellar threat or to attack against any Interstellar threat.

The Jaffa Council order their Galactic Shipyards over P4B-376 to produce Jaffa Battleships, this meaning that the Jaffa Nation can produce a 2nd Generation Battleship in 8 months and 24 days. They ordered their Galactic Shipyards over Soma-kesh to begin mainly producing Jaffa Super carriers, now could produce a 3rd generation Super carrier in a year and 12 days to be ready to defend their Territory from enemy attack. The others at Erbus would mainly focus on build the Jaffa Destroyers, meaning that the Jaffa Nation now could produce a 2nd generation Destroyer in 5 months.

Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R.

as for the Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. they also prospered over the years since the conclusion of the Ammon Imperial Galactic War in 2133. All their Planets with Stargates were continuing to provide food, medicines, and raw building materials for their Galactic civilization into the future. Their population went from 651.7 million people living in their territory in 2133 to over 3.323 billion people living in their territory in 2172. The L.A.R. have continued to set up moderate amounts of Infrastructure (Housing, Road, Stores, factories, Hospitals etc..) across all their star systems and planets with Stargates in their Galactic Territory to keep up with their rapidly growing populations supply and Demands.

In the year 2148 The Lucian Alliance Republic Government decided to reformed their Government on how to deal with all their star systems under them protect, control and influence. The LA.R. Reformed their Representative system by instead of have a single star system represented they decided to divide the have Star systems be represented by a Galactic Sector which included their Star system(s). The L.A.R. star systems would be divided into 265 Sectors each represented by a Galactic Senator with a Star system(s).

Along with their Long-Term Galactic Allies: the Tau'ri Federation Republic and the Free Jaffa Nation; The Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. have designed their Next Generation of Warships to defend their Galactic Nation from any possible Interstellar threat like the Tau'ri Federation or the Free Jaffa Nation. they have designed their next generation Capital ship shield generation technology and weapons Technology to defend their Galactic Nation.

In the year 2166 the L.A.R. scientists and Engineers designed a New Gou'ald shield generator to generate more powerful defensive shields for their ships. The New Shield Generator could generate Defensive shields 314% stronger to take more of a pounding meaning that it would take nearly 22 direct hits of Naquadah Anti-starship missiles to bring down their shields. The L.A.R. government ordered all present Warships that are in Service, being repaired, or being built to have the New Gou'ald Shield generator installed in all of them.

In that same year, the L.A.R. scientists and engineers design a New L.A.R. Ship-to-ship Cannon system to replace their first-Generation ship-to-ship cannon system. The Cannon was a 1/3x's more powerful them their precise ship cannon systems and could fire at a faster rate to bring down enemy ships shields down faster and destroy the ship.

In the same year, the L.A.R. engineers have designed their 3rd generation L.A.R. Fighter. The fighter 30.8 meters in length, 50.8 meters in width and 14.3 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. 3rd generation fighter Engine units were a Sub-light engine, a Jet engine for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The Jaffa Fighter has 2 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters.

the L.A.R Fighter has a 3rd generation miniature Goa'uld shield generator that can more generate powerful enough shields that can take a little less than 4 staff cannon hits or 4 G.L.R.S. missile impacts before failing and making the Jaffa fighter valuable to enemy fire. The L.A.R. government ordered as many L.A.R. Fighters to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighters or bombers in their Territory.

In the Year 2136 the L.A.R. engineers designed their 3rd generation L.A.R. Destroyer. The ship is 1,452 meters in length, 290.4 Meters in width, and 414.8545 Meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. designs were like the Jaffa Nation Destroyers Designs. The L.A.R. Engineers said it would take a little more than 2 ½ years to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 550 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 2,722 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Destroyers were like the Jaffa Nation's but there are a few differences. The Ship has 51 ship-to-ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 121 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, and 24 missile Tubes to launch over 240 Jaffa Design Anti-space-fighter and bomber Missiles and 220 Anti-starship cruise Missiles Etc. The destroyers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 12 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 121 Death Gliders, 30 L.A.R. Mid-range bombers for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 12 Tel'taks to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The L.A.R. government ordered 75 3rd generation Destroyers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In that same year, the L.A.R. engineers designed the 3rd generation L.A.R. Battleship. The L.A.R. Battleship designs were like the Jaffa destroyer designs. The ship is 1200 meters in length, 240 meters in width, 342.855 meters in height/depth. The Jaffa engineers said it would take a little more than 2 ½ years to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 412 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 2,722 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of L.A.R. Battleship were like the Jaffa Nation Republic's Battleship designs. The Ship has 34 ship-to ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat and 80 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The L.A.R. Battleship defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 22 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 150 Death Gliders, 38 L.A.R. Mid-range bombers for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 15 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The L.A.R. government ordered 100 3rd generation L.A.R. Battleship to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2138 the L.A.R. engineers design their 3rd generation Carrier Class to slowly replace the 2nd generation L.A.R. Carrier. The designs were like the Jaffa Nation Republic Super carrier designs. The ship is 3,300 meters in length, 660 meters in width, 942.85125 meters in height/depth. The L.A.R. engineers said it would take a little more than 7 years to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 1,238 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 6,188 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of L.A.R. carrier was like the Jaffa Nation Republic's. The Ship has 15 ship-to-ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat and 276 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The carriers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 74 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 412 Death Gliders, 102 L.A.R. Mid-range bombers for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 41 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The L.A.R. government ordered 40 2nd generation L.A.R. carriers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

in the Same year, the L.A.R. scientists and engineers have designed their 4th Generation Galactic long range air-to-Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. the G.L.R.S. missile as a slightly more powerful Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters, like the Free Jaffa Nation's next generation Jaffa Fighter or the Tau'ri Galactic fighters; which they said in theory that Naquadah warhead is powerful enough to weaken the Jaffa Fighters shields by 50% and a Tau'ri Galactic Fighter shields by 25%. they asked the Free Jaffa Nation council and the Tau'ri Federation council of they could borrow one of their Next Generation Fighters to test its shield generation technology against their new G.L.R.S. missile to see how the shields would hold up against the G.L.R.S. missile.

the Jaffa Nation Republic and Tau'ri federation agreed and give the L.A.R. their Next Generation Fighters to test their theory about the power of the G.L.R.S missile. as they fired the G.L.R.S. missile and it impacted the L.A.R. fighter shield they saw the Results and saw that it's shields that could be weakened by 50% and a Tau'ri Galactic Fighter by 25%. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype the L.A.R. Government to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats that threat the L.A.R. they decided to install on their L.A.R. Fighter 4 G.L.R.S. missiles to defend against any interstellar threat or to attack against any Interstellar threat.

With all their 3rd generation ships designed warships the L.A.R. government decided to change the way of produce of their Galactic Shipyards. They ordered the Galactic Shipyards over P3B-197 to begin mainly producing 2nd generation L.A.R. carriers, meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce carrier in 1 year and 2 days to be ready to defend their Territory from enemy attack. The Planet P4B-112 would mainly focus on Building 2nd generation L.A.R. Battleships meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce a 2nd generation L.A.R. battleship in 4 months. Finally, the Planet P5B-983 would mainly focus on building 2nd generation L.A.R. Destroyers, meaning that the L.A.R. now could produce a 2nd generation Destroyer in 4.833 months.

* * *

*Named in honor of Retired Tau'ri Federation ambassador Daniel Jackson.

*Named in honor of Tau'ri Air Force Major General Steven Caldwell.

*Named in Honor Former I.O.A. Tau'ri Member Russel Chapman.

*Like the Tau'ri Galactic Federation Republic Constitution.


	2. The Coming Galactic storm

The Coming Galactic storm

September 11, 2172

As the Galactic Nation continue to proper and develop they are now facing a Crisis. Recently they discovered that each of their Galactic Nation's military technologies have been compromised, copied and downloaded by some unseen people from a possible Galactic Threat. The Galactic Nations decided to have all their Galactic Intelligence agencies together to try to find the unseen people or spies that have compromised, copied and downloaded each of their galactic military technology. They would their Intelligence agencies search thought every military technology developer that were developing and working on their latest military projects.

For example, the Tau'ri Federation military scientists and engineers have been developing a prototype of their next generation Advance Tank to defend their Galactic Nation from any possible Interstellar threat. The next generation advance tank has Traditional advance Armor Plating made from an energy extortion material that can take damage from 1 1/2 Tau'ri plasma artillery cannon or nearly 2 staff cannons and has a miniature Shield generator that is 50% more powerful than the precious miniature shield generator to create a Shields around the tank strong enough for 3 single barreled Artillery Plasma Cannons or 4 ½ Jaffa Staff cannon shoots before failing.

the Jaffa Nation Republic and L.A.R. Galactic Nation's military scientists and engineers have been developing their own prototype of their own 1st generation advance tank to compete with the Tau'ri Federation Galactic army after seeing from the Ammon Imperial war how the Tau'ri Galactic Army used their advance tanks in the war on how to either break though enemy defensive lines or surround the enemy forces and either destroy them or force them to surrender to them.

The Jaffa Nation Republic 1st generation Advance tank prototype follow similar designs to the Tau'ri Federation's 1st generation advance tank design. Their advance tank would have Advance Armor Plating made from an energy extortion material that can take damage from a Tau'ri plasma artillery cannon or 1 ½ Staff Cannon and a miniature Shield generator to create a Shield around the tank strong enough for 2 single barreled Plasma Cannons or 3 Jaffa Staff cannon shoots before failing.

The L.A.R. 1st generation Advance tank prototype follow similar designs to the both the Tau'ri Federation's and Jaffa Nation Republic's 1st generation advance tank design. Their Advance tank has Advance Armor Plating made from an energy extortion material that can take damage from a Tau'ri plasma artillery cannon or a 1 ¼ staff cannon and a miniature Shield generator to create a Shield around the tank strong enough for 2 single barreled Plasma Cannons or 2 ½ Jaffa Staff cannon shoots before failing.

Over the next few months all their Galactic Intelligence agencies worked tirelessly and finally their efforts have brought results. Throughout their military technology developers, they have found and captured over 4,000 enemy spies a huge number from an unseen galactic threat; however, many committed suicides to avoid tell the Galactic nation any information on who they were working for and why they were stealing Blueprints of each of their Galactic Nation's latest military technology. They could capture alive 500 Enemy spies before they could have committed suicide. They were able with advanced spy technology available to the Intelligence agencies and advance torture methods to force most of the Enemy spies to spill the information they were looking for.

The Enemy spies said that they were send by the Khephir Empire lead by a "God" named Khephir to gather Intelligence them to see what they up to and to steal Blueprints their newest military technology of new Galactic warships, capital ship defensive technology, Galactic fighters, new defensive and offensive weapons for their galactic fleets and galactic armies. They said that he wanted to see what the Galactic Nations were doing and got some of their Blueprints for he along with their Empire's Scientists and Engineers to create or to redesign and improving the Blueprints they stole from the Galactic Nations. He wanted their Scientists and Engineers to create dramatically more Powerful New Galactic Ships, capital ship defensive technology, Galactic Fighters, new defensive and offensive weapons for their Galactic Empire to build to use in the coming Galactic War he was planning against the Galactic Nations.

As they told the Galactic Nation Intelligence agencies all they knew about their spy missions that the said that they had no more information to give to them. As the Galactic Nation were about to execute the enemy spies for spying for the Khephir empire they had one last chilling message to deliver to the Galactic Nations: that they couldn't stop the coming galactic Storm and that soon their Galactic nations would be destroyed by the Khephir Empire.

The Tau'ri Federation and L.A.R. asked the Jaffa Nation Republic Galactic government if they have heard of this "god" Khephir. After a few weeks of digging thought their Historical records the Jaffa Nation Republic told both the Tau'ri and the L.A.R. that the "God" Khephir* was a Minor Goa'uld system lord during the last days of the old Goa'uld empire and had disappeared in 2005 after the fall of the old Goa'uld empire. The Galactic Nations decided that they now needed to mobilize of their galactic military forces and Shipyards to begin wartime production to produce as much war materials for the Coming Galactic Storm: The Khephir Empire.

the Galactic Nation: The Tau'ri Federation Republic as they began to mobilize had a Defensive galactic army of 15 million Tau'ri troops, 150,000 advance tanks and 100,000 Plasma artillery cannons to defend their Galactic territory from any interstellar threat. when they began to mobilize their Galactic Fleet made up 16 BZ-301C class destroyers, 10 BC-304D class battleship cruisers, 9 BC-305D class Spacecraft carrier Criusers, 30 BZ-301B Class Destroyers, 40 BC-304C class Battleship cruisers and 23 BC-305C class Spacecraft Carriers to defend their Galactic Territory from any interstellar threat.

The Galactic Nation: Jaffa Nation Republic as they began to Mobilize had a defensive galactic army of 90 million Jaffa Troops, 900,000 advance tanks and 600,000 Staff cannons to defend their Galactic Territory from any interstellar threat. when they began to mobilize their Galactic Fleet made up with their latest Capital ships: 93 3rd Generation Jaffa Destroyers, 75 3rd Generation Jaffa Battleships and 40 3rd Generation Jaffa Super carriers.

the Galactic Nation: The Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. as they began to mobilize had a defensive galactic army of 33.67 million, 333,670 advance tanks and 224,467 staff cannons to defend their Galactic Territory from any interstellar threat. when they began to mobilize Galactic Fleet made up with their latest Capital ships: 93 3rd generation L.A.R. destroyers, 100 3rd generation L.A.R. battleships and 40 3rd generation L.A.R. super Carriers.

* * *

*Khephir Meanings Resurrection in Egyptian.


	3. The Khephir Empire

The Khephir Empire

The Khephir Empire is a Powerful Galactic Empire that was formed in 2005 from a minor Goa'uld system named Khephir along with a small military force of 2 Ha'tak's with 5,000 Jaffa that were still loyal to their "God". they managed to escape into long since forgotten and abandoned Territory of the old Goa'uld Empire. The Forgotten Territory spread about 10,250 light years that were Forgotten by all the other Goa'uld System lords of almost all their slave Armies; however, Khephir could find some long Forgotten, lost, very rare and old Star charts of the Goa'uld Empire dating back 550 years (Earth time date:1622 A.D.). as he began to see how the Goa'uld system lords Beginning to rapidly fall from their own Huge Ego's, Arrogance and overconfidence believing that their slave armies of Jaffa weak and not a creditable threat.

When he hears of the Major defeat at Dakara of the system lord Ba'al in 2005 and of the Jaffa Rebellion dramatically increasing and having got Galactic Fleet over 250 Ha'tak's and of millions of Jaffa coming to support the Jaffa Rebellion; he Decided that it was time for the Goa'uld Empire to start over and his Military forces used the old Star charts of the Goa'uld empire to head to the Forgotten and abandoned Territory. On August 28, 2007, he found a planet by the Name of Duat* and took it as his Capital and renamed it after himself: Khephir to begin his New Goa'uld Empire.

Over the course of the next 168 years the Goa'uld System lord Khephir sent hundreds of Spies into all the Galactic Nations to see what they were up and to steal Blueprints for New Galactic Ships, capital ship defensive technology, Galactic fighters, new defensive and offensive weapons. He wanted to see what the Galactic Nations were doing and got some of their Blueprints for he along with his own Galactic Empire's Scientists and Engineers to create or to redesign and improving the Blueprints they stole from the Galactic Nations. He wanted his Scientists and Engineers to create dramatically more Powerful New Galactic Ships, capital ship defensive technology, Galactic Fighters, new defensive and offensive weapons for their Galactic Empire to build to use in the coming Galactic War he was planning against the Galactic Nations.

Over the years, Khephir and his forces have rediscovering 513 planets with Stargates spread across 10,250 light-years that were forgotten by the old Goa'uld Empire most of them were inhabited and the some of them were un-inhabited or abandoned. They enslaved most of their populations and made deals with other Farm and mining planet communities by threading them by the threading to kill their families and to supply the Khephir Empire with Supplies and Raw building materials to supplying food and equipment for Khephir Imperial armies and Massive Galactic Fleets that they were building to destroy the Tau'ri Galactic Federation Republic, Jaffa Nation Republic and the Lucian Alliance Republic.

Before he went into the Forgotten and abandoned territory he Managed to get hands on a some of Nerus work on developed a way to disable a Stargate's correlative update system, effectively rendering one undetectable to the network. Khephir used Nerus plan to what it was meant for and could set up his own network of Stargates on his own planets, isolating himself from the wider network.

On August 21, 2008, The Goa'uld system lord: Khephir decided that with more planets being rediscovered he decided that for the First time for any Goa'uld System lord look pasted his Huge Ego, arrogance and overconfidence and decided share his power by set up a Galactic Government Called the Khephir Galactic Empire to help him maintain growing Galactic Territory. He decided to divide his growing Galactic Territory into 51 Galactic Sectors each having a Galactic Jaffa Governor that would have their own amount of influence and power to reinforce and maintain Khephir Empire Brutal laws in their Galactic Sector and would answer only to Khephir. Khephir's Galactic Government ordered all the Planets under their Control to each have an Interstellar transmitter to contact a Khephir Fleet or their Galactic Capital if they were surprise attack or about monthly news about the Planet in their Galactic Territory.

Over the years as the Khephir Empire Spies continued to Spy of the Galactic Nations they brought news of the Galactic Nations: Free Jaffa Nation and the Lucian Alliance are beginning to be what the Tau'ri Federation Republic called Modernized. They told Khephir that the Free Jaffa Nation and Lucian Alliance Republic had begun setting up Moderate amounts of what the Tau'ri call Infrastructure (Housing, Roads, stores, factories, hospitals etc..) on all inhabit planets or moons with stargates to have some Infrastructure to support themselves and the Jaffa Nation and Lucian Alliance Republic to prosper into the future and to support themselves in a Galactic War. Khephir decided to follow what the Tau'ri Federation Republic, Free Jaffa Nation and the Lucian Alliance Republic were doing and ordered all his engineers that weren't working on Galactic Military Projects and to begin Modernizing his Galactic Empire by setting up Moderate amounts of Infrastructure (Housing, Roads, stores, factories, hospitals etc..) on all inhabit planets or moons with stargates to have Moderate amounts of Infrastructure to support themselves and for the Khephir Empire to prosper into the future and to support themselves in the Coming Galactic War with the Galactic Nations.

In the year 2009 The Khephir Galactic Empire began construction on 36 Galactic Shipyards above 6 of their resources rich planets: 6 Galactic Shipyards above P2C-198, 6 Galactic Shipyards above P4C-965, 6 Galactic Shipyards above P3C-771, 6 Galactic Shipyards above P4B-239, 6 Galactic Shipyards above P5B-242 and the rest above P3A-510 to begin massive producing warships for war against the all the Galactic Nations. Their Engineers said it would take 30 years meaning by the 2039 they would complete their Galactic Shipyards.

They have ordered the construction of 36 Massive Fighter and bomber factories on their 6 Galactic Shipyard production planets: 4 fighter and bomber factories on P2C-198, 4 fighter and bomber factories on P4C-965, 4 fighter and bomber factories on P3C-771, 4 fighter and bomber factories on P4B-239, 4 fighter and bomber factories on P5B-242 and the rest on P3A-510 to begin massive producing fighters and bombers to fight their enemies. Their Engineers and construction workers said it would take 21 years meaning by the 2031 they would complete their 24 fighter and bomber factories.

In 2096, the Khepir Galactic Empire received news from their spies in the Galactic nations that they were under attack by another Galactic superpower called the Ammon Lucian Empire. He decided to send hundreds of Spies into the Ammon Lucian Empire to steal Blueprints for New Galactic Ships, capital ship defensive technology and new defensive and offensive weapons. He wanted to see what the Ammon Empire were doing and got some of their Blueprints for he along with his own Galactic Empire's Scientists and Engineers to create or to redesign and improving the Blueprints they stole from the Ammon Lucian Empire. He wanted his Scientists and Engineers to create dramatically more Powerful New Galactic Ships, capital ship defensive technology and new defensive and offensive weapons for their Galactic Empire to build to use in the coming Galactic War he was planning against the Tau'ri Federation Republic, Free Jaffa Nation and the Lucian Alliance.

There was one design of Ammon Lucian Empire Technology that took the Interest of Khephir and that was their Cloning Technology. He ordered the construction of 60 ginormous cloning facilities to begin cloning clones to create massive clone armies of Jaffa to fight the Tau'ri Federation Republic and the L.A.R ground forces. His Engineers and construction workers said that it would take 25 years meaning that by the year 2121 they would complete their cloning Facilities to begin cloning clone armies to fight the Tau'ri Federation Republic and the L.A.R. ground forces.

The Khephir scientists and Engineers designed a New Gou'ald shield generator to produce more powerful defensive shields for their ships. The New Shield Generator could generate Defensive shields 500% stronger then the Jaffa Nation Republic Capital ship defensive shields to take more of a pounding meaning that it would take 125 direct hits of Naquadah Anti-starship missiles to bring down their shields. The Khephir Imperial Government ordered all present Warships that are in Service, being repaired, or being built to have the New Gou'ald Shield generator installed in all of them.

In that same year, the Khephir and scientists and engineers design their 8th Generation Ship-to-ship Cannon system to replace the their 2nd Generation ship-to-ship cannon system. The Cannon was 2 ½ xs more powerful them the Jaffa Nation Republic capital ship cannon systems and could fire at a faster rate to drain an enemy Capital ship shields strength faster and destroy the enemy Capital ship.

In the year 2166 the Jaffa engineers have designed their 3rd Generation Goa'uld Death Glider. The fighter is 28 meters in length, 46 meters in width and 13 meters in height/depth. The Goa'uld Death Glider Engine units were a Sub-light engine, a Jet engine for the first time to maneuver in a planet atmosphere and miniature thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The fighter has 2 pilots to pilot it a pilot and a co-pilot. The Goa'uld Death Gilder has 4 staff Weapons to shoot down enemy fighters and 4 wing-mounted G.L.R.S. Missiles.

The 3rd generation Goa'uld Death Glider has a slightly more powerful miniature Goa'uld shield generator that can generate powerful enough shields that can take 4 staff cannon hits or 4 G.L.R.S. before failing and making the Goa'uld Death Gilder valuable to enemy fire. The Khephir Empire Government ordered as many 3rd generation Goa'uld Death gliders to supply their Destroyers and Super carriers to be produced as soon as possible to shoot down enemy fighters or enemy bombers in enemy territory or repel enemy fighters or bombers in their Territory.

Over the years the Khephir Government scientists and engineers decided to have for the 1st time in any Khephir Army to have their 1st generation prototype advance Galactic tank* to use in planetary battles. The Advance Tank has Advance Armor Plating made from an energy extortion material that can take damage from a Tau'ri plasma artillery cannon or 1 ½ Staff Cannon and a miniature Shield generator to create a Shield around the tank strong enough for 2 single barreled Plasma Cannons or 3 Jaffa Staff cannon shoots before failing.

In year 2167 the Khephir Empire Scientists and engineers designed their 3rd Generation Khephir Destroyer to slowly replace their 2nd Generation Destroyers. The ship is 1093.75 meters in length, 338.75 meters in width and 182.5 meters in height/depth. The Khephir Engineers said it would take a little more than 3 ½ years to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 586 to maintain the ships systems and can carry 2,930 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Destroyers were the most advanced weapons systems in the Khephir Empire. The Ship has 49 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 118 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, and 110 Missile Tubes to launch over 1100 Khephir designed Anti-space-fighter and bomber Missiles, and 550 Anti-starship Missiles. The destroyers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 13 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 195 Death Gliders, 49 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 19 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Khephir Government ordered as many 3rd generation Khephir Destroyers to be produced to slowly replace the 2nd-Generation Khephir destroyers as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the same year, the Khephir engineers designed their 3rd generation Khephir Battleship to slowly replace their 2nd generation Battleships. The ship is 2,700 meters in length, 791.35 meters in width and 395.741 meters in height/depth. The Khephir Engineers said it would take a nearly than 5 ¾ years to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic shipyard. The ships design is like the Jaffa Battleship design. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 1,164 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 5,787 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Khephir Battleships were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 97 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 233 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The Battleships' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 37 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 338 Death Gliders, 85 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 33 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Khephir government ordered as many 3rd generation Khephir Battleships to be produced to slowly replace the 2nd Generation Khephir battleship as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the year 2168 the Khephir engineers designed the 3rd Generation Khephir super carrier to slowly replace the 2nd generation super Carriers. The ship is 3,718.5 meters in length, 1,072.5 meters in width and 577.5 meters in height/depth. The Khephir engineers said it would take 9 years and a little more than 2 ¼ months to complete one of their new ships with a Single Galactic Shipyard. The designs were like the 3rd generation Jaffa Nation Republic Super carrier designs. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 1,752 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 8,766 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements.

The weapon systems of Khephir Super carrier were the most advanced weapons systems in the Jaffa Nation. The Ship has 18 ship cannons to use to ship to ship combat, 350 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The carriers' defenses were Goa'uld Shielding technology. The ships Transportation systems were 57 Transportation rings. The ship complements are 590 Death Gliders, 149 Al'kesh (Mid-range bombers) for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 60 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Khephir Goverment ordered as many Khephir Carriers to be produced as soon as possible to defend their Territory from enemy attack.

In the same year, the Khephir Scientists and Engineers have designed their 5th Generation Galactic long range air-to-Space missile or the G.L.R.S. Missile for short. the G.L.R.S. missile as a slightly more powerful Naquadah explosive warhead strong enough to weak an Interstellar race defensive fighters, like the Tau'ri Federation. They gave the G.L.R.S. Missile Prototype the Khephir Government to begin mass production the G.L.R.S. missile to fight potential interstellar threats at the Galactic Nations. they decided to install on their Goa'uld Death glider 4 G.L.R.S. missiles to defend against any interstellar threat or to attack against any Interstellar threat.

The Khephir government order their Galactic Shipyards over P2C-198 and P4C-965 to produce Khephir Battleships, this meaning that the Khephir Galactic Empire can produce a 3rd Generation Battleship in a little more than 5 ¾ months. They ordered their Galactic Shipyards over P3C-771 and P4B-239 to begin mainly producing Khephir Super carriers, now could produce a 3rd generation Super carrier in a little more than and 9 months to be ready to defend their Territory from enemy attack. They ordered their remaining Galactic Shipyards above P5B-242 and P3A-510 to mainly focus on building the Khephir Destroyers, meaning that the Khephir now could produce a 3rd generation Destroyer in a little more than 3.5 months.

As of Early 2173, the Khephir Empire has a massive Galactic Fleet made up of around 20 3rd Generation destroyers, 12 3rd Generation Battleships, 201 2nd Generation Khephir destroyers, 122 2nd Generation Battleships and 74 Khephir super carriers ready to begin his Massive war against the Galactic Nations. The Khephir Empire a Massive Army made up of about 208.05 million clone troops, 2.080 million advance tanks and 1.387 million staff cannons ready to begin Khephir Massive war against the Galactic Nations.

* * *

*Meaning death in Egyptian

*Like the Tau'ri Federation Republic 1st generation Advance Tank.


	4. Preparations for War

Preparations for War

February 18, 2175

As of Early 2175 the Galactic Nations are continuing mobilize their Military forces to Fight a possible Galactic war with the Khephir Empire. In recent months all Galactic Nations on both Sides have been running war games as much as possible to get all their Military Forces ready for any type of Galactic War. along with their war Preparations the Allied Galactic Nations have invented new Military equipment to help in their Coming war against the Khephir Empire; For example the Tau'ri Federation Republic scientists and engineers have designed and invented their 1st Advance fully Automatic Plasma Machine gun Rifle. the Jaffa Nation Republic and Lucian Alliance Republic scientists and engineers have for the 1st time sense the formation of their Nations decided to follow the Tau'ri's example of have multipole Advance fire arms to use in warfare.

In Mid-2174, the Tau'ri Federation Republic scientists and engineers have designed their 1st Advance Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle or SM-01 Rifle for their Galactic ground forces to be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat like maybe: the Jaffa Nation Republic, Lucian alliance Republic, New Wraith Empire in the Pegasus Galaxy or the yet to be seen the Khephir Empire. They were able to make a very convert Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle designed Similarly to most Tau'ri fully automatic Rifles like M16 Rifle, H&K G3, SA80, AK-12 or the AK-47. The SM-01 Rifle weighted about 12.566 lbs. or 5.700 Kgs went fully loaded. The barrel of the SM-01 is a fully barrel size bigger then a M16 Rifle barrel and was made with the same Type of Metal like Material like their Plasma pistol and their Semi-Automatic Plasma Rifle that would assorted the heat form a Plasma Blast from the barrel.

Sense the SM-01 had a Smaller Barrel size compared to their Plasma Pistol and Semi-Automatic Rifle it did less damage to an enemy combatant; For example when they test the SM-01 that found it took 5 Plasma blasts or 2 1/2 Jaffa Staff weapon blast before being able drain a Body suit armor Protective shield. Even when the Body suit armor had no protective shield it's strong light weight steel like material was tough enough to take 2 1/2 Plasma blasts from the SM-01 before the Plasma Blast would metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a Plasma blast in the soldier and that when the Body suit armor had no shield. The SM-01 had a smaller punch it compare to their Plasma Pistol and Semi-automatic rifle. They designed into the SM-01 an Advance Full Automatic loading and reloading system into it to overcome this weakness by having the SM-01 fired at a fast rate then both their Plasma Pistol and Semi-automatic Rifle. The SM-01 had a reload magazine about the size of a M16 magazine that had oxygen air in it with a miniature nuclear powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 50 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The SM-01 had a Fully automatic spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The automatic chamber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted.

Late the Year, the Tau'ri Scientists and engineers have redesigned their Plasma Pistol and Semi-automatic Rifle design to a more Convert design that its precious design. The Redesigned Plasma pistol or Stockman-02 still weighted roughly 5 lbs. or 2.26796 Kgs. and the redesigned Plasma Semi-Automatic Rifle or Phoenix Firebird-02 now weighting roughly 1/4 less than its precious design weighting at 15.7081 lbs. or 7.125074307 Kgs. The barrel of the Plasma Pistol was 25% smaller then it Precious design and was made of the same Metal like Material that assorted the heat form the Plasma Blast from the barrel. the Stockman-02 has reload magazine about the size of a Cult-45 magazine that had oxygen air in it with a miniature nuclear powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 50 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The gun had a fully Automatic spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The Automatic chamber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted.

however sense they had redesigned the Stockman-02 and Phoenix Firebird-02 to have smaller barrels compared to their Precious designed Plasma Pistol and Semi-Automatic Rifle it did less damage to an enemy combatant; For example when they test the Stockman-02 and the Phoenix Firebird-02 they found it the Stockman-02 took a little more then a single Plasma blast or 2 1/2 Jaffa Staff weapon blast before being able drain a Body suit armor Protective shield. The Stockman-02 blast though was still Powerful enough to metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a Plasma blast in the soldier and that when the Body suit armor had no shield. although the Stockman-02 was powerful enough to eliminate a body suit armored enemy combatant. they Military supervisors weren't satisfied at rate a which it took the Stockman-02 to drain a body suit armored protective shield. so they designed into the Stockman-02 a fully Automatic loading and reloading system to increase rate of fire faster. The Phoenix Firebird-02 was redesigned similarly to the Stockman-02 and it Precious design and nearly all the same fire systems as the Stockman-02 and its precious design except for the Fully automatic loading and reloading system.

as of February 2175, The Tau'ri Federation Republic have mobilized a Defensive galactic army of 75 million Tau'ri troops, 750,000 advance tanks and 500,000 Plasma artillery cannons to defend their Galactic territory from any interstellar threat. they have a offence army of 36 million Tau'ri troops, 360,000 Advance tanks and 240,000 Plasma artillery pieces. Their Galactic fleet now has 41 BZ-301C's, 10 BC-304D's, 9 BC-305D's, 40 BC-304C's, 23 BC-305C's, 25 BC-304E's and 19 BC-305D for a total of 167 warships to defend their Galactic Territory from any interstellar threat when they mobilize all their Galactic Shipyards into Wartime production.

* * *

In late 2174, the Jaffa Nation Republic Scientists and engineers have designed their Jaffa version of the Tau'ri's Plasma Pistol and Semi-automatic Rifle design. their designs would be a mixture of the Tau'ri designs and of the Jaffa staff weapon. they named the designs the Jaffa Staff Pistol-01 and the Jaffa staff Semi-automatic Rifle to have their Galactic ground forces be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat like maybe: the Tau'ri Federation Republic, Lucian alliance Republic or the yet to be seen the Khephir Empire. They designed the Jaffa Staff pistol to have a staff barrel that is Mixture of the Tau'ri Plasma Pistol Barrel and of their Staff weapon barrel design. The Jaffa Staff Pistol would have what the Tau'ri called a fully Automatic firing chamber inside of it to increase it rate of fire.

however sense they had designed the Jaffa Staff Pistol and Jaffa Staff Semi-automatic rifle to have smaller barrels compared to their original Jaffa Staff design it did less damage to an enemy combatant; For example when they test the Jaffa Staff Pistol and the Jaffa Staff Semi-Automatic Rifle they found it the Jaffa Staff Pistol 3 blasts before being able drain a Tau'ri Body suit armor Protective shield. The Jaffa Staff Pistol blast though was still Powerful enough to metal the Metal like material of the Tau'ri Body Suit armor and leave a blast hole in the soldier and that when the Body suit armor had no Protective shield, it did the same to one of their Jaffa Warrior Armor suit their wear into battle. although the Jaffa Staff Pistol was powerful enough to eliminate a body suit armored enemy combatant. their Military supervisors weren't satisfied at rate a which it took the Jaffa Staff pistol to drain a body suit armored protective shield. so they designed into the Jaffa Staff Pistol What the Tau'ri called an Automatic firing chamber system inside of it to increase it rate of fire. The Jaffa Staff Semi-automatic Rifle was designed similarly to the a Tau'ri Semi-Automatic Plasma Rifle and nearly all the same fire systems as the Jaffa Staff Pistol design except for the Fully Automatic firing chamber system inside of it to dramatically increase it's rate of fire.

In Early-2175, they have designed their Jaffa Version of the Tau'ri's 1st Advance Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle called the Jaffa Staff Automatic Rifle for their Galactic ground forces to be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat like maybe: the Tau'ri Federation Republic, Lucian alliance Republic or the yet to be seen the Khephir Empire. They were able to make a very convert Fully Automatic Jaffa Staff Rifle designed Similarly to the Tau'ri Advanced automatic Plasma Rifle. The barrel design of the Jaffa Staff Automatic Rifle was a mixture of the Tau'ri Advance Automatic Plasma Rifle and the Jaffa Staff weapon.

Sense the Jaffa Staff Automatic Rifle has a Smaller Barrel size compared to their Jaffa Staff Pistol and Jaffa Semi-Automatic Rifle it did less damage to an enemy combatant; For example when they test the Jaffa Staff Automatic Rifle that found it took 4 Jaffa Staff weapon blast before being able drain a Body suit armor Protective shield. Even when the Body suit armor had no protective shield it's strong light weight steel like material was tough enough to take 2 blasts from the Jaffa Staff Automatic Rifle before the Blast would metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a blast hole in the soldier and that when the Body suit armor had no shield. The Jaffa Staff Automatic Rifle had a smaller punch it compare to their Jaffa staff Pistol and Jaffa Staff Semi-automatic rifle. They designed into the Jaffa Staff Automatic Rifle an Advance Fully Automatic firing chamber system inside of it to increase it rate of fire to overcome this weakness by having the Jaffa Staff Automatic Rifle fired at a fast rate then both their Jaffa staff Pistol and Jaffa Staff Semi-automatic Rifle.

as of February 2175, the Jaffa Nation Republic have Mobilized a defensive galactic army of 292.5 million Jaffa Troops, 2.925 million advance tanks and 1.950 million Staff cannons to defend their Galactic Territory from any interstellar threat. they have an offence army of 191.25 million Jaffa Troops, 1.925 million Advance tanks and 1.275 million staff cannons. when they began to mobilize their Galactic Fleet made up with their latest Capital ships: 124 3rd Generation Jaffa Destroyers, 92 3rd Generation Jaffa Battleships and 42 3rd Generation Jaffa Super carriers when they mobilize all their Galactic Shipyards into Wartime production.

* * *

In Late 2174, the Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their L.A.R. version of the Tau'ri's Plasma Pistol and Semi-automatic Rifle design. their designs would be a mixture of the Tau'ri designs and of the Their own Pistol and Semi-automatic Rifle designs. they named the designs the L.A.R. Pistol-01 and the L.A.R. Semi-automatic Rifle to have their Galactic ground forces be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat like maybe: the Tau'ri Federation Republic, Jaffa Nation Republic or the yet to be seen the Khephir Empire. They were able to design a convert hand Plasma pistol gun and Rifle. The barrel of the Plasma Pistol was 1 1/2 time bigger then their own Pistol and was made of new Type of Metal like Material that the Tau'ri used assorted the heat form the Plasma Blast from the barrel.

The L.A.R. Plasma Pistol had a fully automatic firing system and reload magazine similarly the size as their Pistol magazine that had oxygen air in it with a miniature Fission powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 40 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The gun had a full automatic spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The automatic chamber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted. The Plasma Gun Rifle was designed similarly to their military Semi-automatic Rifle and had the nearly all the same fire systems as their L.A.R. Plasma pistol except for a Fully automatic Reloading system.

In early 2175, the L.A.R. scientists and engineers have designed their 1st Advance Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle or the L.A.R. Automatic Rifle for their Galactic ground forces to be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat like maybe: The Tau'ri Federation Republic, Jaffa Nation Republic or the yet to be seen the Khephir Empire. They were able to make a very convert Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle designed Similarly to most Tau'ri Advanced Automatic Plasma Rifle. The barrel of the L.A.R. Automatic Plasma Rifle was 1/2x's the size bigger then their old Rifle barrel and was made with the same Type of Metal like Material like their Plasma pistol and their Semi-Automatic Plasma Rifle that would assorted the heat form a Plasma Blast from the barrel. They designed into the L.A.R. Automatic rifle to have an Advance Full Automatic firing system and loading and reloading system for it to fire at a fast rate then both their Plasma Pistol and Semi-automatic Rifle. The SM-01 had a reload magazine about the size as their old Automatic Rifle magazine that had oxygen air in it with a miniature Fussion powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 45 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The SM-01 had a Fully automatic spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The automatic chamber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted.

while the L.A.R. Scientists and engineers was designed their New advanced Fire arms another group of L.A.R. scientists and engineers have been working on designing their Military Ground forces Body suit armor and face cover helmet similar to what the Tau'ri Federation Republic has for their Military forces. finally after of decades of research their have create their own body suit armor and face cover helmet. Their advance body suit armor was similar in design to the Tau'ri federation Republic but it had a few differences. the Body suit armor would have a very small miniature shield emitter powered by a Naquadah power Batter in a large batter holder inside armor to hold the batter. The batter generated enough power to generate a shield around a person wearing the body suit armor. They tested the shield strength around the body suit armor and found that the shield could it take around 5 Plasma blasts from a plasma Pistol or 2 1/2 plasma Blasts from a plasma Rifle or from a Jaffa Staff weapon before failing. The shield could take about 75 shotgun blasts or 3 Grenades explosions before failing.

A major difference between Tau'ri Federation Republic body suit armor and L.A.R. Body suit armor is that the L.A.R. Body suit armor has a little energy abortion material lay underneath the armor that could only take a single Blast in an area from a Plasma Pistol or rifle before making the combatant valuable to another blast if it hit the same area would metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a Plasma blast in the soldier. The Body suit armor weight about 47 lbs. and was made up of a strong light weight steel like material the Tau'ri used that could take the bullet hits from hand guns, machine gun rifles, and a few shotgun shots. The Helmet was made of the same material and had a head up display with a small computer chip inside with eye images inside the Helmet to show the Soldier the state of their allies (Blue is Friendly, Green if injured, and Orange meaning if their Dead) and enemies (in the Color Red). They sent the prototype to the Manufacture companies to begin mass produce the new body suit Armor for L.A.R. Military to use to protect their troops from enemy weapons fire.

As of February 2175, The Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. have mobilized had a defensive galactic army of 107.997 million L.A.R. troops, 1.79 million advance tanks and 719,983 staff cannons to defend their Galactic Territory from any interstellar threat. they have an offence army of 49.845 million L.A.R. troops, 498,450 Advance tanks and 332,300 staff cannons as an offence army. when they began to mobilize Galactic Fleet made up with their latest Capital ships: 123 3rd generation L.A.R. destroyers, 124 3rd generation L.A.R. battleships and 52 3rd generation L.A.R. super Carriers when they mobilize all their Galactic Shipyards into Wartime production.

* * *

For over the months of Preparations for War all the Galactic Allied Nations have being practicing war games with each to prepare of the invasion forces of the Khephir empire. For the both the Jaffa Nation Republic and The L.A.R. it has been difficult for them adapt to the New Technology that their Scientists and engineers have developed for them to use in their war games with the Tau'ri Federation Republic. In most of their War games that took place on the Planet's surface with either the Jaffa Nation Republic, L.A.R. or Tau'ri Federation Republic forces it was mostly the Tau'ri That came out the Victor against enemy forces.

In one instant in a War game on a Planet surface against Jaffa Nation Republic Military forces under the Command of Jaffa Field Marshall Ajlal with over a force numbering 525,000 Jaffa Troops, 5,250 Advance tanks, 3,500 Staff Cannons with over 1,500 Jaffa Fighters and 375 Mid-range Bombers vs. Tau'ri Tank specialist General of the Army Abraham Henson with over 600,000 Tau'ri troops, 20,000 Advance tanks, 4,000 Plasma Artillery Pieces with over 5,000 Tau'ri Fighters and 2,500 bombers for Ground support. The Battlefield settling for this War game was on vast flat plains with a few Hilly areas and clear skies. the war game started with Jaffa Field Marshall Ajlal ordered over 100,000 Jaffa troops, 1,000 Advanced tanks spread out along the assault front lines, 667 Staff cannons providing artillery support along with 250 Jaffa Fighters and 62 Jaffa Mid-Range bombers providing air support on an all out assault against Tau'ri General Abraham Henson forces head on.

Tau'ri General Henson ordered all available fighters to engage Jaffa Field Marshall Ajlal fighters and mid-range bombers to keep their occupied for him to counterattack. General Henson send 10 Armored spearhead groups long with over 75,000 troops, 500 Plasma Artillery cannons providing cover firing. General Henson ordered 8 of his Armored spearhead group companies to focus on striking at Field Marshall General Ajlal assault forces flanks and if possible breakthrough and out flank them cutting the assault forces into three pieces and then encircle and strike the middle of the Jaffa Assault forces lines from the rear putting the assault force fighting on 2 fronts. The other 2 Armored spearhead group companies would head straight to the middle of the assault forces to take the blunt of the assault forces to keep them occupied for their other armored spearheads to break the assault force into 3 pieces and then encircle the middle of the assault forces and attack from their rear.

Tau'ri General Henson counterattack worked protect and he and his forces were able to out maneuver and out flank Jaffa Field Marshall Ajlal assault forces. He 'killed' over 50,000 Jaffa Troops, 500 Advance tanks and 333 staff cannons. he captured over 30,000 Jaffa Troops, 300 Advanced Tanks, 222 Staff cannons and 'destroyed' all of Jaffa Field Marshall Ajlal air support. The remainder of Jaffa Field Marshall Ajlal assault forces were forces to retreat back to their front lines. He 'lost' 1/2 of his Armored spearhead groups along with over 25,000 troops 'killed' and 167 Plasma Artillery cannons 'destroyed'. Field Marshall Ajlal she was shocked to see how her opponent was able to defeat her main assault force with moderate effort and losses compared to hers.

The War game continue for over 6 months and ended with Tau'ri Tank specialist General Abraham Henson victorious by using his forces: specially his Tanks and air-ground support most effectively in Surgically striking at his opponent's flanks and using his forces to out maneuver and out flank his opponents forces. In the end His 'lost' roughly 200,000 troops, 2,000 advanced Tanks, 1,334 Plasma Artillery cannons and 1,750 of his Fighter and 875 bomber close air support forces 'destroyed'. As for Jaffa Field Marshall Ajlal she was outraged at her defeat at the hands of Tau'ri General Abraham Henson. she 'lost' over 500,000 Jaffa Troops, 5,000 Advanced Tanks, 3,333 staff cannons and all her fighter and bomber close air support forces 'destroyed' before being forced to unconditional surrender to Tau'ri General Abraham Henson.

At the end of the war game Jaffa Field Marshall Ajlal congratulates to Tau'ri General Abraham Henson Victory over her forces. she asked Him what type of warfare tactics and strategy he used against her. He told her the his use what his people call Blitzkrieg(lighting war) Tactics and strategies again her to achieve Victory over her. He told her that Blitzkrieg is were is a method of warfare whereby an attacking force, spearheaded by a dense concentration of armored and motorized or mechanized infantry formations with close air support, breaks through the opponent's line of defense by short, fast, powerful attacks and then dislocates the defenders, using speed and surprise to encircle them. Through the employment of combined arms in maneuver warfare, blitzkrieg attempts to unbalance the enemy by making it difficult for it to respond to the continuously changing front, then defeat it in a decisive Victory.

* * *

In Recent Months the Tau'ri Federation Republic military high command decided to sent some of their Admirals and Generals that volunteered to go to the Jaffa Nation Republic military command to help in Teaching the Jaffa Nation Republic Military on to adapt to all their recent new Military Technology equipment that their Scientists and Engineers have designed for them to use. The Tau'ri volunteer Military advisors soon find out what Type Military Tactics and Strategies the Jaffa Generals use in ground combat went in fighting a war. They found out that the Jaffa Generals use 19th century Military Tactics and Strategies to fight their war with massive numbers of troops and military equipment hoping to overwhelm them with superior numbers. the Jaffa Generals Military Doctrine was similar to the Tau'ri Doctrine of Mass Assault Doctrine. The Tau'ri volunteer General said to the Jaffa Generals that the use of their Military Doctine was out of date due to their Galactic Nation Becoming a Galactic Industrial Nation which now has the able to produce massive amount of New Advanced military equipment.

They become to teach the Jaffa Nation Republic Military high command on how to use all their New Advance military equipment Like their Jaffa staff Pistol, Semi-automatic refile, fully automatic Machine Gun refile and their advance tanks more effectively not cause massive amounts of Casualties and wound Troops from not understanding how to use their New Military equipment effectively. The Tau'ri Military Advisors taught the Jaffa Generals new tactics and strategies on how to use their New military equipment. they taught them about Military Doctrine's like the Military Doctrine know as Blitzkrieg. they taught and showed them how the Military Doctrine Blitzkrieg and how to use the Doctrine Most effectively against an enemy opponent. they taught them that Blitzkrieg in most effective in the use of all Advance Tanks, mobile Infantry, artillery and Air-ground Support working together at striking at your opponents weak spots and at their flanks to by doing short, fast powerful attacks that unbalances and dislocates the defenders by using speed and surprise to encircle your enemy's forces making it difficult for them to respond to the continuously changing front and defeat you opponent with one decisive victory.

they taught the Jaffa Generals the disadvantages of the Military Doctrine Blitzkrieg. they told them that the Blitzkrieg need massive amounts of supplies and very long supply lines to keep Blitzkrieg going and if they couldn't keep up with the amount of supplies than Blitzkrieg would grid to a haul due to the lack of supplies and leave their forces open to attack. they said that if you opponents flanks are defended while enough they could stop Blitzkrieg forcing them to dig in and fight and retreat and attack another area of their flanks hope that they overlooked a weak spot and punch though there. They said the Blitzkrieg depend on the type of Terrian and weather in the battlefield you fighting because if the terrain was all hilly terrain with forests or mountain ranges with bad weather like constant rain or snow over a long time that Blitzkrieg won't work.

The Tau'ri Military advisors taught the Jaffa Generals about the Superior Firepower Doctrine and the Grand Battlefield Planning Doctrine. they taught them how in superior Firepower Doctrine that you need massive amounts of Advance Tanks, artillery and Air-ground Support working together to overwhelm you opponent with firepower. they taught the Jaffa generals that the Superior Firepower Doctrine was great in you had a limited amount of troops, Advanced Tanks, artillery and Air-ground support under your command and facing a opponent that has superior numbers of troops because they could use their overwhelming firepower to reduce the amount of enemy troops attack them. A disadvantage to Superior Firepower Doctrine is that if you don't have enough of massive amounts of Artillery or supply of ammo or Power to reduce your opponents amount of troops to moderate to huge amounts than Firepower Doctrine won't work.

They Tau'ri military advisors taught the Jaffa Generals about the Grand Battlefield Planning Doctrine. they taught the Jaffa Generals that the Grand Battlefield Planning Doctrine is best used for extensive planning, preparing and for using on a large scale. They taught them that the Doctrine focus on Patiently studying your Opponent movements and preparing plans to counter your opponents attacks by set up well thought out plans to defend the area of your front lines were you opponent is going to attack and then counter with your known well though out attack plan by studying how and where you opponents moves to attack where He/she won't suspect you to attack Him/Her. they taught them that Grand Battlefield Planning Doctrine had a disadvantage and that was were your opponent is able to attack unsuspecting and quickly before you have a Plan to counter their Quick movement making a hole in you plans and possibly collapse your front line if your not quick effect to stop them this is were Grand Battlefield Planning doesn't work.

After a few months of teaching the Jaffa Generals New Tactics and strategies the Jaffa Nation Republic Military high command decided to use the Doctrines of Grand battlefield Planning, Superior Firepower and Blitzkrieg. They would both use the Grand battlefield Planning and Superior Firepower Doctrines as their defensive Doctrines to defend the Galactic Territory. they would use the Blitzkrieg Doctrine as their Offense Doctrine to form offense plans against an enemy that was able to break thought their defensive lines or were inside their Galactic Territory and drive them out Quickly and possibly go after them.

The Tau'ri have sent some generals to the L.A.R. military high command to teach them about New Tactics and Strategies how to use all their New Advance military equipment Like their L.A.R. staff Pistol, Semi-automatic refile, fully automatic Machine Gun refile and their advance tanks more effectively not cause massive amounts of Casualties and wound Troops from not understanding how to use their New Military equipment effectively. They found out that the L.A.R. Generals use Grand Battlefield Planning Doctrine by them Military Tactics and Strategies to fight their war by Extensionally planning and preparation on a Large scale. The L.A.R. Generals Military Doctrine was similar to the Tau'ri Military Doctrine: Grand Battlefield Planning. The Tau'ri volunteer Generals said to the L.A.R. Generals that the use of their Military Doctrine was fine but they see that most L.A.R. generals won't very patient or very skilled in Extensionally planning and preparation and sense their Galactic Nation now becoming Galactic Industrial Nation to where they are now able to produce massive amount of New Advanced military equipment.

After a few of teaching the L.A.R. Military high command about a New Tactics and Strategies how to use their New military equipment they decided to use the Doctrines of Grand battlefield Planning, Superior Firepower and Blitzkrieg. they would has their Original Grand Battlefield Planning Doctrine and best it the Doctrine as their Grand Planning Strategy defense on a large scale. they would use Superior Firepower as both a defense and offense Doctrine to defense their Galactic Nation by have massive amounts of Advance Tanks, artillery and Air-ground Support working together to defend their Galactic Nation by overwhelming an enemy with superior firepower. the would use the superior Firepower Doctrine to go on the offence and attacking their enemy and destroying them or forcing them out of their Galactic Nation. they would use the Blitzkrieg Doctrine as their Offense Doctrine to form offense plans against an enemy that was able to break thought their defensive lines or were inside their Galactic Territory and drive them out Quickly and possibly go after them.

as for both the Jaffa Nation Republic and L.A.R. Naval doctrines the Tau'ri Military advisors learned that they were masters in 2 different Naval Doctrines: Base Strike Doctrine for the Jaffa Nation Republic Galactic Navy and Fleet in Being Doctrine of the L.A.R. Galactic Navy. The Tau'ri Military advisors saw a weakness in both the Jaffa Nation Republic and L.A.R. Naval Admirals and Captains Tactics and Strategies both of them were overusing their Fleet Doctrines. the Tau'ri Military advisors saw that both Jaffa and L.A.R. Admirals and Captains weren't much for flexible to overcome each other Naval doctrine Weaknesses.

 _**Fleet in Being** : This is the well-rounded general purpose set of naval doctrines that most substantial navies used. It enhances Search & Destroy for capital ships, submarine detection for screening ships, and bonuses for all classes, although subs seem least favored. This is the most powerful doctrine for surface action. It is the most efficient in responding to the escort needs of convoys and in anti-submarine warfare._

 _ **Base Strike** : It focuses on navy carriers and their light cruiser and destroyer screens, with submarines also receiving decent bonuses for supporting carrier operations. There are no class-specific bonuses at all for battleships, battlecruisers or heavy cruisers, but if built they share the array of global bonuses under this doctrine. Having at least a few fast heavy cruisers that can keep pace with the carriers for bombardment and surface action is advisable, but it is possible to focus just on research and production of carriers, screens and carrier aircraft to make the best use of limited resources. _

In their War games together with their allies Navies most of the games either went a Jaffa Nation Republic fleet or a Tau'ri Federation Republic fleet being victors and in some games with a L.A.R. Fleet Victorious but not very often. In their war games between a Jaffa Nation Republic fleet Vs a Tau'ri Fleet the war games either went to the Jaffa Nation Republic Fleet with using their destroyers most effectively being able to keep with their Super Carriers and provide Screens and covering fire for their Super Carriers to launch their fighter and bombers and stay within their destroyers screens and covering fire into their enemy targets and 'Destroy' them. The Tau'ri Fleet being able to use their destroyers most effectively being able to keep with their Carriers and provide Screens and covering fire for their Carriers to launch their fighter and bombers and stay within their destroyers screens and covering fire into their enemy targets and 'Destroy' them; or being able to use their Galactic Space submarines to use stealth to Adopted the raiding strategy in its efforts by cutting off their opponents shipping, but this can also be suitable for minors seeking a naval presence to strike enemy trade with moderate risk and expense. although the Tau'ri fleet would risk is that light cruisers and destroyers have mediocre anti-submarine warfare capabilities and weak escort efficiency bonuses, so vulnerable friendly shipping may require more effort to defend.

after many War games with each other and seeing how effectively each other Naval Doctrines were against each other. the Jaffa Nation Republic Admirals and Captains of the Military high command decided to Motive their Main Naval Doctrine after many war games with the Tau'ri Fleets seeing how half in 1/2 of the war games they played with the Tau'ri and 1/4 of their war games with the L.A.R. Resulted in their Fleet being 'destroyed' by the either the Tau'ri or the L.A.R. they asked the Tau'ri Naval Admirals and captains about what type of Naval tactic and strategies they used to defeat them. Some of the Tau'ri admirals and captains said that they used a Mixture of 2 Naval Doctrines: Base Strike and Trade Interdiction and that they were trained to be flexible in combat to try not to over use either one of their Naval Doctrine to overcome each of their weaknesses.

 _ **Trade Interdiction** : This is an offensive doctrine focusing on attacking enemy convoys with coordinated stealthy surface and submarine raiders that have superior abilities to find and destroy enemy shipping while evading enemy detection. Such stealthiest can also be valuable in normal combat or escaping from it, which is usually the best course. Submarines are made very dangerous to the enemy. The trade-off under this doctrine is that light cruisers and destroyers have mediocre anti-submarine warfare capabilities and weak escort efficiency bonuses, so vulnerable friendly shipping may require more effort to defend. Adopted the raiding strategy in its efforts by cutting off its shipping, but this can also be suitable for minors seeking a naval presence to strike enemy trade with moderate risk and expense. _

The Jaffa Nation Republic Military High command with help from the Tau'ri Military advisors decided to follow the Tau'ri model of Naval Tactics, strategies and Doctrines: Base Strike and Trade Interdiction to be flexible in combat to try not to over use either one of their Naval Doctrine to overcome each of their weaknesses. Now in most of their war games with the Tau'ri either ending in a Jaffa Nation Republic fleet Victorious or in a Draw with both sides unable to maintain the battle.

as for the L.A.R. in most War games together with their allies Navies most of the games either went a Jaffa Nation Republic fleet or a Tau'ri Federation Republic fleet being victors and in some games with their fleet Victorious but not very often. In their war games between a Jaffa Nation Republic fleet or a Tau'ri fleet Vs a L.A.R. Fleet the war games either went to the Jaffa Nation Republic Fleet with using their destroyers most effectively being able to keep with their Super Carriers and provide Screens and covering fire for their Super Carriers to launch their fighter and bombers and stay within their destroyers screens and covering fire into their enemy targets and 'Destroy' them. In some war games the L.A.R Fleet was able being out a Victory by using the L.A.R. battleships most effectively with massive amounts of Fighter support and with their destroyers engaging enemy destroyers, providing covering fire and drawing the enemy fighter and bombers focus away from their L.A.R. battleship to come into Range to begin bombarding the enemy fleet and 'destroying' the enemy fleet; or with the enemy fleet Victorious by being able to use their destroyers most effectively being able to keep with their Carriers and provide Screens and covering fire for their Carriers to launch their fighter and bombers and stay within their destroyers screens and covering fire into their enemy targets and 'Destroy' them; or being able to use their Galactic Space submarines to use stealth to Adopted the raiding strategy in its efforts by cutting off their opponents shipping, but this can also be suitable for minors seeking a naval presence to strike enemy trade with moderate risk and expense. although the Tau'ri fleet would risk is that light cruisers and destroyers have mediocre anti-submarine warfare capabilities and weak escort efficiency bonuses, so vulnerable friendly shipping may require more effort to defend.

after many War games with each other's navies and seeing how effectively each other Naval Doctrines were against each other. The L.A.R. Admirals and Captains of the Military high command decided to Motive their Main Naval Doctrine after many war games with the Jaffa Nation Republic or Tau'ri Fleets seeing how half in 3/4 of the war games they played with the Jaffa Nation Republic or Tau'ri war games with the L.A.R. Resulted in their Fleet being 'destroyed' by the either the Jaffa Nation Republic Fleet or Tau'ri Fleet. they asked the Tau'ri Naval Admirals and captains about what type of Naval tactics and strategies they used to defeat them. Some of the Tau'ri admirals and captains said that they used a Mixture of 2 Naval Doctrines: Base Strike and Trade Interdiction and that they were trained to be flexible in combat to try not to over use either one of their Naval Doctrine to overcome each of their weaknesses.

The L.A.R. Military High command with help from the Tau'ri Military advisors decided to have a Mixture of their old Naval Doctrine: Fleet in Being and of the New Naval Doctrine: Base Strike for their admirals and captains to be flexible in combat to try not to over use either one of their Naval Doctrine to overcome each of their weaknesses. Now in most of their war games with the Jaffa Nation Republic or the Tau'ri either ending in Mostly the L.A.R. fleet Victorious or in a Draw with both sides unable to maintain the battle.


	5. Preparations of War Part II

Preparations of War Part II

As of Early 2175, the Khephir Empire has continuing build up their forces and Finalizing their Invasion Plans to fight their Galactic war with the Jaffa Nation Republic, L.A.R. and the Tau'ri Federation Republic. while they were Finalizing their Invasion plans their Military forces have been running war games around the clock as much as possible to get all their Military Forces ready for the Galactic War. However roughly early 2174 their deep cover Spies inside all the Galactic Nations have found Disrupting News of about the Galactic Allied Nations and have stolen copied plans of the Galactic allied Nation New advance ground technology to fight them.

they have found that the all the Galactic Allied Nations are going thought an arm race between each other in inventing New Military Equipment, Tactics, strategies and Improving or replacing out date Military Doctrines to Prepare for the Coming war with them. they found how the Jaffa Nation Republic scientists and engineers are finally learning from one of their Most powerful ally's: The Tau'ri Federation Republic to begin improving and redesigned their Staff weapons technology. they are seen how the L.A.R. is going though the same as the Jaffa Nation Republic for their Military Technology. they are seen how the Tau'ri are helping both the Jaffa Nation Republic and the L.A.R. improve and update their Military Doctrines to Fight with all their New Military Technology to have their Galactic ground forces be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat.

'God' Empress Khephir's military advisors told 'him'(recently Khephir Choose to take a human Woman as a Host hints the Title Empress) about the disrupting information their Deep Cover Spies have brought to them. Khephir was Extremely set up by the news and screamed out in angry and killed 5 of her Military Advisors out of Frustration. over the next few days she went into her Quarters for some privacy to calmed down. In that time Khephir though to himself on how the all the Galactic allied Nations especially the Jaffa Nation Republic had cleverly began to improve and redesign their Ground Staff Weapons technology into a more Effective against any possible interstellar threat. Even before he received the news before his deep cover spies he knew that the Jaffa had the Potential to become something more than just Slaves and Goa'uld Symbiotes carriers and if give the opportunity would become a extremely powerful Threat to the Goa'uld like they are now as the Jaffa Nation Republic.

When Khephir came out of his quarters ordered all his Galactic Empire's Scientists and Engineers to create or to redesign and improving the Blueprints that his deep cover spies stolen from the Galactic Allied Nations for his Ground forces to Effective against any possible interstellar threat like maybe: The Jaffa Nation Republic, L.A.R. or Tau'ri Federation Republic. as soon as the Prototypes are to be made he wanted all his Industrial Production and assembly line factories to began mass production of the New Military Equipment prototypes. He estimated the amount of time it would take to production and supply his Ground forces with all this new Military Technology would delay his Military forces planned invasion by 6 years and 4 months. he and his Military high command was forced to delay their invasion to September 1, 2180.

after upon hearing the Disrupting news of the Galactic Allied Nations Preparation for Galactic War with the Khephir Empire; Empress Khephir order his Ginormous Cloning Facilities to increase the amount of Khephir Troops bled* to fight the Galactic Allied Nations by 750%. Khephir have read how much larger the Galactic Allied Nation's ground forces where compared and that now his ground forces are outnumbered 3.358 to 1. The Ginormous Cloning Facilities respond to Empress Khephir orders and began to increase the rate of bled Khephir clone troops by 750%. this increase of Production Khephir Clone troops cause the Khephir government to put into effect more heavy amount of Demand consumption goods to keep up with the dramatically increase in Khephir Clone troop production in their Military forces.

By Early 2175, The Kphehir Empire's Scientists and engineers have designed their more powerful Khephir version of the Jaffa staff weapons: Khephir Staff Pistol and Semi-automatic Staff Rifle design. their designs would be a mixture of their Staff weapon designs and of the Jaffa staff weapons. they named the designs the Khephir Pistol-01 and the Khephir staff Semi-automatic Rifle-01 to have their Galactic ground forces be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat like maybe: Jaffa Nation Republic, Tau'ri Federation Republic or Lucian alliance Republic.

They designed the Khephir Staff pistol to have a staff barrel that is Mixture of their Pistol Barrel and of their Staff weapon barrel design and the Jaffa Staff Weapon barrel. The Khephir Staff Pistol would have what the Tau'ri called a fully Automatic firing chamber inside of it to increase it rate of fire; however sense they had designed the Khephir Staff Pistol and Jaffa Staff Semi-automatic rifle to have smaller barrels compared to their original Staff weapons design it did less damage to an enemy combatant; For example when they test the Khephir Staff Pistol-01 and the Khephir-01 Staff Semi-Automatic Rifle they found it the Khephir Staff Pistol 2 blasts before being able drain a Tau'ri Body suit armor Protective shield. The Khephir Staff Pistol-01 blast though was still Powerful enough to metal the Metal like material of the Tau'ri Body Suit armor and leave a blast hole in the soldier and that when the Body suit armor had no Protective shield, it did the same to one of their Jaffa Warrior Armor suit their wear into battle.

Although the Khephir Staff Pistol was powerful enough to eliminate a body suit armored enemy combatant. their Military supervisors weren't satisfied at rate a which it took the Khephir Staff pistol to drain a body suit armored protective shield. so they designed into the Khephir Staff Pistol What the Tau'ri a Automatic firing chamber inside of it to increase it rate of fire. The Khephir Staff Semi-automatic Rifle was designed similarly to the a Tau'ri Semi-Automatic Plasma Rifle and nearly all the same fire systems as the Jaffa Staff Pistol design except for the Fully Automatic firing chamber system inside of it to dramatically increase it's rate of fire.

In Mid-2175, they have designed their more powerful Khephir Version of the Jaffa Nation Republic's 1st Advance Fully Khephir staff Automatic Rifle called the Khephir Staff Automatic Rifle-01 for their Galactic ground forces to be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat like maybe: The Jaffa Nation Republic, Tau'ri Federation Republic or Lucian alliance Republic. They were able to make a very convert Fully Automatic Khephir Staff Rifle designed Similarly to the Jaffa Advanced automatic staff Rifle. The barrel design was a mixture of their Staff weapon and of the Jaffa advance automatic Staff Rifle.

Sense the Khephir Staff Automatic Rifle has a Smaller Barrel size compared to their Khephir Staff Pistol and Khephir Semi-Automatic Rifle it did less damage to an enemy combatant; For example when they test the Khephir Staff Automatic Rifle that found it took 3 Khpehir Staff weapon blasts before being able drain a Body suit armor Protective shield. Even when the Body suit armor had no protective shield it's strong light weight steel like material was tough enough to take a single blast from the Khephir Staff Automatic Rifle and if a 2nd blast hit the same area then the Blast would metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a blast hole in the soldier and that when the Body suit armor had no shield. The Khephir Staff Automatic Rifle had a smaller punch it compare to their Khephir staff Pistol and Khephir Staff Semi-automatic rifle. They designed into the Khephir Staff Automatic Rifle an Advance Fully Automatic firing chamber system inside of it to increase it rate of fire to overcome this weakness by having the Khephir Staff Automatic Rifle fired at a fast rate then both their Khephir staff Pistol and Khephir Staff Semi-automatic Rifle.

* * *

In Recent years the Khephir Empire's deep cover spies was able to steal books and documents of the New Tactics, strategies and Military Doctrines that the Galactic Allied nation were practicing in their war games to have their Galactic Military forces ready to fight them when they attack. the spies brought the Books and documents that stole from the Galactic Allied nations to the Khephir military high to learn and develop their own New Tactics, strategies, and Doctrines to fight the them and to adapt to all their recent new Military Technology equipment that their Scientists and Engineers have designed for them to use.

They found out that themselves used what the Tau'ri call 19th century Military Tactics and Strategies to fight their war with massive numbers of troops and military equipment hoping to overwhelm them with superior numbers. the Jaffa Generals Military Doctrine was similar to the Tau'ri Doctrine of Mass Assault Doctrine. They saw that their Military Doctrine was out of date due to their Galactic Nation Becoming a Galactic Industrial Nation which now has the able to produce massive amount of New Advanced military equipment.

 _Mass Assault Doctrine:_ _It focuses on using large amounts of Manpower and offers increased morale and reinforce-speed. The first path decision here offers either continuing with the same methods with Mass Mobilization or adopting the innovative Deep Battle doctrine, which makes use of the modern tools of war and boosts the capability of Armor, artillery, and mobile units. Mass Mobilization path is shorter than the others, this is because it's more of a series of stopgap measures for nations in dire straits than a real doctrine, and encourages nations to swap out of it when/if their military technological and industrial situation improves. Mass Mobilization divisions often have more men than weapons to arm them, but this just means that the living will pick up the weapons of the dead and carry on the fight, an approach that tends to work better on defense than assault._

They read and learned on how to use all their New Advance military equipment Like their Khephir staff Pistol, Semi-automatic refile, fully automatic Machine Gun refile and their advance tanks more effectively not cause massive amounts of Casualties and wound Troops from not understanding how to use their New Military equipment effectively. they learned of the Military Doctrine know as Blitzkrieg that showed them that most it is used most effective in the use of all Advance Tanks, mobile Infantry, artillery and Air-ground Support working together at striking at your opponents weak spots and at their flanks to by doing short, fast powerful attacks that unbalances and dislocates the defenders by using speed and surprise to encircle your enemy's forces making it difficult for them to respond to the continuously changing front and defeat you opponent with one decisive victory.

they learned of the disadvantages of the Military Doctrine Blitzkrieg. they learned that Blitzkrieg need massive amounts of supplies and very long supply lines to keep Blitzkrieg going and if they couldn't keep up with the amount of supplies than Blitzkrieg would grid to a haul due to the lack of supplies and leave their forces open to attack. they learned that if you opponents flanks are defended while enough they could stop Blitzkrieg forcing them to dig in and fight and retreat and attack another area of their flanks hope that they overlooked a weak spot and punch though there. They learned that Blitzkrieg depend on the type of Terrian and weather in the battlefield you fighting because if the terrain was all hilly terrain with forests or mountain ranges with bad weather like constant rain or snow over a long time that Blitzkrieg won't work.

They read and learned about the Superior Firepower Doctrine and the Grand Battlefield Planning Doctrine. they learned how in superior Firepower Doctrine that you need massive amounts of Advance Tanks, artillery and Air-ground Support working together to overwhelm you opponent with firepower. they taught the Jaffa generals that the Superior Firepower Doctrine was great in you had a limited amount of troops, Advanced Tanks, artillery and Air-ground support under your command and facing a opponent that has superior numbers of troops because they could use their overwhelming firepower to reduce the amount of enemy troops attack them. A disadvantage to Superior Firepower Doctrine is that if you don't have enough of massive amounts of Artillery or supply of ammo or Power to reduce your opponents amount of troops to moderate to huge amounts than Firepower Doctrine won't work.

They read and learned about the Grand Battlefield Planning Doctrine. they learned that the Grand Battlefield Planning Doctrine is best used for extensive planning, preparing and for using on a large scale. They learned that the Doctrine focus on Patiently studying your Opponent movements and preparing plans to counter your opponents attacks by set up well thought out plans to defend the area of your front lines were you opponent is going to attack and then counter with your known well though out attack plan by studying how and where you opponents moves to attack where He/she won't suspect you to attack Him/Her. they learned that Grand Battlefield Planning Doctrine had a disadvantage and that was were your opponent is able to attack unsuspecting and quickly before you have a Plan to counter their Quick movement making a hole in you plans and possibly collapse your front line if your not quick effect to stop them this is were Grand Battlefield Planning doesn't work.

After a few months of reading and studying the Khephir Imperial Generals New Tactics and strategies the Khephir Military high command decided to use the Doctrines of Grand battlefield Planning, Superior Firepower and Blitzkrieg. They would use the Superior Firepower Doctrine as their defensive Doctrine to defend the Galactic Territory. they would use both the Grand battlefield planning and the Blitzkrieg Doctrines as their Offense Doctrines to form offense plans against an enemy that was able to break thought their defensive lines or were inside their Galactic Territory and drive them out Quickly and possibly go after them.

as for their Military forces practicing in their war games between their Armies and fleets to test and develop new Tactics and Strategies. The war games either went to a one of the Khephir imperial Fleet with using their destroyers most effectively being able to keep with their Super Carriers and provide Screens and covering fire for their Super Carriers to launch their fighter and bombers and stay within their destroyers screens and covering fire into their enemy targets and 'Destroy' them. In some war games another Khephir Fleet was able being out a Victory by using the Khephir battleships most effectively with massive amounts of Fighter support and with their destroyers engaging enemy destroyers, providing covering fire and drawing the enemy fighter and bombers focus away from their Khephir battleship to come into Range to begin bombarding the enemy fleet and 'destroying' the enemy fleet.

after many War games with each their fleets and seeing how effectively each other Naval Doctrines were against each other. The Khephir Imperial Admirals and Captains of the Military high command decided to Motive their Main Naval Doctrine after many war games with each other Resulting in one of their Fleets being 'destroyed' by the other Fleet. They decided to have a Mixture of their old Naval Doctrine: Fleet in Being and of the New Naval Doctrine: Base Strike for their admirals and captains to be flexible in combat to try not to over use either one of their Naval Doctrine to overcome each of their weaknesses. Now in most of their war games between their fleets either ending in Mostly their opponents fleet Victorious or in a Draw with both sides unable to maintain the battle.

As of Late 2180, the Khephir Empire has a massive Galactic Fleet made up of around 44 3rd Generation destroyers, 34 3rd Generation Battleships, 201 2nd Generation Khephir destroyers, 122 2nd Generation Battleships and 83 Khephir super carriers with over 155,136 Khephir fighters and 38,784 Khephir Bombers ready to begin his Massive war against the Galactic Nations. The Khephir Empire a Massive Army made up of roughly 383.091 million Khephir clone troops, 3.83 million advance tanks and 2.553 million staff cannons ready to begin Khephir Massive war against the Galactic Allied Nations.

* * *

*The Khephir Imperial Ginormous Cloning Facilities can bled about 182 Khephir Clones each day for a total of 4,000,961 Clones each year. the Cloning Facilities use a growing Acceleration serum that sped up the growth rate of a Khephir clone as to mature, it took roughly 3 years for the Khephir Cloning to Reach matured. they Designed the Acceleration serum to wear off went the Khephir clone reaches mature for the clone to begin aging at their Native Races aging pace.


	6. Galactic Political Situation

_**I know we don't like politics but that is a way of life for any government Either Planetary or In this case Galactic governments.**_

Galactic Political Situation

The year is November 14, 2176 and the Galactic Allied Nation are continuing mobilize their Military forces to Fight a possible Galactic war with the Khephir Empire. They Galactic Allied Nations have continually been running war games as much as possible to get all their Military Forces ready for any type of Galactic War. In Recent years of the Threat of the Khephir Empire, The Political parties situation in all Galactic Allied Nations and Axis Nations have Shifted. The Following is the Political Parties in charge of their Galactic Nation.

The Tau'ri Federation Republic Political Parties:

Democratic Party controls 42% of the Galactic Tau'ri Senate votes.

Republican Party controls 36% of the Galactic Tau'ri Senate Votes.

Libertarian Party Controls 22% of the Galactic Tau'ri Senate Votes.

* * *

The Jaffa Nation Republic Political Parties:

Progressive* Party controls 41% of the Galactic Jaffa Senate Votes.

Traditionalists* Party Controls 42% of the Galactic Jaffa Senate Votes.

Authoritarian* Party Controls 13% of the Galactic Jaffa Senate Vote.

Libertarian Party Controls 4% of the Galactic Jaffa Senate Votes.

* * *

The Lucian Alliance Republic or L.A.R. Political Parties:

Progressive Party Controls 45% of the Galactic L.A.R. Senate Votes.

Traditionalists Party Controls 31% of the Galactic L.A.R. Senate Votes.

Authoritarian Party Controls 20% of the Galactic L.A.R. Senate Votes.

Libertarian Party Controls 4% of the Galactic L.A.R. Senator Votes.

* * *

The Khephir Empire Political Parties:

Progressive Party Controls 10% of the Galactic Government Votes.

Traditionalists Party Controls 13% of the Galactic Government Votes.

Authoritarian Party Controls 74% of the Galactic Government Votes.

Libertarian Party Controls 3% of the Galactic Government Votes.

* * *

* The Progressive Party is other name for the Democratic Parties or Political Parties that look into the future and making their Galactic Nation's Prosper into the Future.

*The Traditionalists Party is a Political Party that wants to keep Ancient traditions and way of Life, this usually leads to a Galactic Nation very slowly move forward their Galactic Nation's into a Prosperous future.

* The Authoritarian Party a Political party that is Dictatorship or Military Controlled Party in other Galactic Powers that wanted a Dictatorship or the Military in control of the Galactic Governments. An Authoritarian control government usually Extremely limits the freedoms of their Civilians and leads to brutal government crushing any who opposes them.


End file.
